En una noche de ilusiones
by Neji Hyuuga
Summary: Cansada de su frialdad, Kagome decide seducir a Inuyasha. Contiene Lemon. mal summary, chequen la historia
1. En una noche de ilusiones

**Este es un one shot sobre Kagome e Inuyasha. Es mi primer fic "serio" o sea, fuera del tema del humor. **

**Advertencia: contiene lemon. Si aun lo vas a leer, espero que te guste. Dejen reviews, please. Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Bien, eso es todo. Los dejo.**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Era una noche clara y despejada. El grupo había recientemente derrotado a unos monstruos que asolaban una aldea. Como agradecimiento, los aldeanos les hicieron una fiesta esa noche. Cerca de la aldea había unos baños termales. Kagome decidió ir. Miroku, Sango y Shippo se quedaban en el pueblo, así que un reluctante Inuyasha tuvo que acompañarla.

Llegaron a los termales. Kagome entro

-Inuyasha, no se te ocurra verme!-

-¿Pero que dices! Yo no soy como el monje libidinoso ese! No me interesa verte-

Inuyasha se sentó a cierta distancia, dándole la espalda, sujetando el Tessaiga por si algo pasaba.

Kagome se desnudo, y entro al agua. Las palabras de Inuyasha sonaban en su mente

"_No me interesa verte"_

Intento no darle mayor importancia, pero aunque el tiempo pasaba, no podía quitárselo de la mente. Observo de reojo al hanyou que vigilaba en la noche.

"_No me interesa verte"_

"_Eso lo veremos, Inuyasha…"_

Kagome se incorporo lentamente. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Inuyasha. Al llegar ante el, lo contemplo un rato.

-Inuyasha….- se dirigió a el suavemente

-¿Qué?- contesto este, según su manera acostumbrada, sin mirarla.

-Inuyasha, ¿no te gusta mi cuerpo?- pregunto, un poco nerviosa

-¿Pero que pregunta es esa?-

Camino hasta quedar frente a el, y se agacho para mirarlo.

-Te pregunte que si no te gusta mi cuerpo!- grito

Inuyasha, sonrojado, volteo la mirada

-Ya te dije que yo no pienso en esas cosas….. Yo….- pero se quedo congelado. Ella había tomado su mano y la había puesto en su pecho –Oye…q…que haces?- se aparto un poco. Observo el rostro de Kagome, como el cabello le bajaba hacia la espalda y le caía por los hombros, como tenia sus pechos redondos y firmes, su figura……

Pero no, el no debía de pensar en eso! Más sin embargo………..no podía irse………. Kagome se le acerco.

_-"Inuyasha, ¿te gusta mi cuerpo?" - _susurro en su oído, pregunta que sello con un beso en los labios del chico.

-Yo…..- el joven hanyou estaba sin poder articular palabra

Kagome sonrió _"Si no puedo hacer que me ames, haré que me desees, Inuyasha" _ pensó para si misma.

Acto seguido, empezó a desnudarlo hasta que lo tuvo delante de ella.

-Deseo pasar esta noche contigo….-

El asintió………

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso que fue para ambos algo eterno.

Inuyasha acaricio el cabello de Kagome, mientras ella hacia lo propio. Sus manos fueron descendiendo. Podía sentir la calidez de ella a través de sus manos. Acaricio su espalda. En realidad, era algo agradable. Ella le estaba acariciando el pecho con sus manos. Era una caricia reconfortante.

El seguía recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos. Acaricio sus pechos. Eran firmes, pero suaves. Sus pezones eran erguidos. Jugueteo con ellos. Se inclino y empezó a lamer uno. El gusto de sus pechos entraba en el. Podía sentir como ella se excitaba mientras el la recorría, y eso le hizo sentir un ímpetu. Siguió recorriéndola con su boca, bajo hasta su vientre. Ella le acariciaba el cuerpo con sus manos, mientras se excitaba cada vez más. Era como un torrente que fluía.

"_Inuyasha, ¿te gusta?"_

Inuyasha no respondió. Se limito a seguir. Acariciaba con sus manos su espalda bajando llego hasta sus nalgas acariciándolas. Miroku hacia eso todo el tiempo, pero la sensación de ninguna manera era la misma...

Se abrazaron. Kagome gusto ese abrazo. Hacia tiempo Inuyasha le había engañado abrazándola. Pero sabía que este era real. Y se sentía muy bien…

"_Inuyasha, abrázame para siempre…"_

Tras otro beso Inuyasha tumbo suavemente a Kagome en el suelo….

Observo su figura nuevamente, iluminada por la luna creciente…..la veía bajo una luz nueva….

Se acomodo encima de ella y vio como le dirigía una sonrisa…..

Penetro la feminidad de Kagome, quien grito. Era algo doloroso, pero extrañamente satisfactorio.

Kagome sintió como Inuyasha penetraba en ella. Grito de dolor, pero también de placer. Se agarro a sus hombros fuertemente. El se movía dentro de ella. Era una sensación indescriptible. Tomo las manos de Inuyasha y las puso en sus pechos……..

Era un vaivén frenético que iba cada vez más rápido. Ella gemía, disfrutando cada instante… .hasta que Inuyasha termino, dándoles la cúspide del placer. Kagome grito fuertemente ante aquella sensación….

Inuyasha se coloca a su lado. Ella lo miro…..Pero el cansancio los agoto prontamente… Sin embargo ella sabia que esa era una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría…. Pasó su brazo por encima de Inuyasha y durmieron….

Cuando Inuyasha despertó al amanecer, encontró a Kagome agachada a su lado, totalmente vestida.

-Inuyasha, vistete. Debemos regresar-

Inuyasha estaba un poco confundido. Lo que el recordaba era real? Miro a Kagome. Bueno, eso no importaba………..

-Vamonos, Inuyasha….-

-Si, ya voy…..-

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No es algo muy desarrollado, es solo algo que quise escribir en un momento. No olviden escribir reviews. Bye! P.D. Pueden leer mis otros fics de Naruto y FMA. **


	2. Una segunda noche

_**Gracias por sus reviews. No planeaba hacer mas capítulos de este fic, pero como me lo han pedido varias, aquí hay otro capitulo. Espero les guste. **_

_**En una noche de ilusiones, Cap II**_

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Shippou estaban descansando en una cabaña. Inuyasha caminaba impacientemente de un lado a otro.

-Esa Kagome! ¿Qué se cree! Siempre que se va a su época dice: "No tardare mucho, Inuyasha!..." Y ya lleva tres días sin regresar."

-Bueno, pues ve a buscarla, Inuyasha- le dijo el monje –Solo tú puedes ir, nadie mas puede cruzar el pozo-

-Si, Inuyasha! Yo te acompañare hasta el pozo!- le dijo Shippou, el pequeño zorrito.

Así que Inuyasha y Shippou partieron para el pozo. Una vez llegaron allí, Inuyasha se despidio de el. El zorrito le prometió que los esperaría allí. Inuyasha salto al pozo…

**_Mientras tanto, en la época moderna_**:

-Ay… auhmmmm… que cansada estoy…Por estar en la época feudal los deberes se me amontonan……Creo que echare una siesta…- Kagome se tumbo en su cama. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha salía por el pozo del templo. Entro a la casa.

-Hola, Inuyasha!- le saludo la mama de Kagome.

-Hola, señora Higurashi. ¿Esta Kagome?-

-Si, esta en su habitación. Pasa.-

Inuyasha se dirigió a la habitación de la muchacha.

**_De regreso en la época feudal_**:

-Jovencita- un monje budista le tomo las manos a una chica, mirándola a los ojos. –No le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?-

-Ay, excelencia, pero que cosas dice!- la muchacha se sonrojo, pero el monje fue arrastrado por otra joven con cara de malas pulgas.

-Mirokuuuu!-

-Pero que pasa mi querida Sango?-

-Ya deja en paz a las jovencitas! Porque siempre eres así? Siempre buscando una chica con quien tener tu hijo! Porque yo no puedo se……- de repente se callo…..

El monje sonrió -Ese es el problema, mi querida Sango?- Se volteo hacia ella, tomo ambas manos con las suyas, y la miro a los ojos -Sango, ¿quisieras ser la mujer que engendrara y criara a mis hijos?

El rostro de Sango se torno de un rojo encendido: -Houshi sama, yo……….-

_**Mientras tanto (vamos a poner. Cuando estemos en la época moderna EM, y en la época feudal, EF) **_

**EM**

Inuyasha estaba sentado frente a la cama de Kagome, cuando esta despertó.

-Eres tu, Inuyasha? Viniste a buscarme. Pero todavía no puedo regresar.-

-Entonces me quedare hasta que puedas regresar-

-Bueno, déjame darme un baño….-

-Kagome, Inuyasha! La cena esta lista. Vengan a cenar!-

-Lo siento mama, pero voy a darme un baño!-

-Que bien, comida!- el hanyou fue corriendo hacia el comedor, donde estaba toda la familia de Kagome-

-Vaya, pero si es el amigo orejas de perro.- _(Para mi que son de gato, pero que le haremos)_

Mas tarde en la habitación de Kagome, esta estaba acostada en su cama e Inuyasha en el suelo. La chica se puso a contemplarlo y de repente, pareció recordar algo. Sonrió…

-Inuyasha…..-

-¿Qué!-

-Recuerdas…..aquella vez en los baños termales?-

Inuyasha se turbo….Se quedo mirándola como si nunca la hubiera visto.

-Se que si…..¿Te gusto?...? -Ella lo miraba intensamente

Kagome se levanto, tomo a Inuyasha de las manos y lo sentó en el borde de su cama, sentándose a su lado: -Te gustaría repetirlo?-

Inuyasha la miraba sin articular palabra. Finalmente pareció despertar: -Si, si me gustaría…-

Ella se tumbo en la cama y lo atrajo hacia ella…….

**EF**

Miroku y Sango se encontraban en la solitaria cabaña. Este la tomo de las manos e hizo que se sentara a su lado.

-Excelencia…..esta seguro?-

-Silencio, Sango…-

Comenzó besándole la mejilla, descendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su espalda. Sango no lo podía creer, había esperado eso mucho tiempo. Condujo sus manos hacia la espalda de el y comenzó a acariciarla. El le retiró la prenda que traía puesta, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, pequeños, pero redondos y firmes….Empezó a bajarle lentamente la falda, mientras ella le quitaba la túnica….

**EM**

Inuyasha y Kagome se acariciaban mutuamente. El recorría su espalda con sus manos, bajando por su torso. Mientras ella empezó a retirarle la ropa, el saco y la camisa, descubriendo su pecho el cual comenzó a acariciar, mientras el continuaba recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, explorando cada centímetro, decidió desabrocharle la blusa y arrojarla, haciendo lo propio con su sostén. Comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Kagome con sus manos haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares, pero ella le tomo la cabeza y la acerco allí, haciendo que su boca tuviera contacto con ella. Empezó a besarle los pechos, lo que excito más a Kagome, quien comenzó a bajar los pantalones de Inuyasha

**EF**

Miroku tumbo suavemente a Sango, acomodándose sobre ella, empezó a besar su cuerpo, mientras Sango se abrazaba con fuerza a su espalda. Acerco su rostro al de ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras ambos se acariciaban. Miroku luego se acomodo sobre las piernas de Sango mientras ella las abría. Acomodándose sobre ella, la penetro, causando que Sango gritara….

**EM**

Inuyasha se deshizo de la falda de Kagome, mientras seguía lamiéndole los pechos. Ella por su parte, seguía acariciando su cuerpo, tomo su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo, causando una erección y haciendo que Inuyasha se excitara mas, mordió suavemente los pezones de Kagome, ella gemía ahogadamente. Kagome tomo su espalda y lo atrajo hacia ella…-_"Inuyasha_..._tómame_…."- Kagome se tumbo y condujo a Inuyasha, acomodando su miembro sobre su vagina, Inuyasha inmediatamente la penetro, mientras ella gemía….

**EF**

Miroku se movía rápidamente dentro de Sango, mientras se aferraba de su torso. Sango gemía de placer, tomando con sus manos la cadera de Miroku, mientras el se movía cada vez mas rápido, hasta que llegaron al clímax, ambos gritaron muy fuerte. Miroku se recostó sobre Sango, cayendo dormido rápidamente…

**EM**

Kagome tomo la cadera de Inuyasha y comenzó a moverse, haciendo que el la penetrara repetidamente, ambos gemían emocionadamente…. Inuyasha acariciaba los pechos de Kagome mientras ella lo conducía….finalmente al llegar al punto, gritaron de excitación. Inuyasha salio de ella y cayo sobre su espalda….

-Adiós, mama, Souta, abuelo, ya nos vamos!

-Que les vaya bien!-

-Oye, hermanita, la otra noche se oían ruidos raros en tu habitación…-

-Ehhhh?...- Kagome salto al pozo –Vámonos, Inuyasha!-

**-**Ruidos, Souta?...

Kagome e Inuyasha salieron del pozo

-Ya era hora! Estaba muy aburrido aquí solo, Inuyasha. No tienen corazón para dejarme esperando así!-

-Lo sentimos, Shippou- se excuso Kagome. –Vamos a donde están los demás-

Se encontraron con Miroku y Sango fuera de la cabaña.

-Kagome sama, veo que ya volvio!-

-Hola, Miroku sama, Sango chan!-

-Hola Kagome chan!-

-Bien, nos vamos?-

El grupo partió siguiendo su aventura….

_**Algunos meses después… **_

-Embarazadaaas!- grito una muchacha vestida de uniforme colegial.

-Como puede ser?- grito su compañera –Esto no puede ser así….-

Las dos se miraron

-Bueno, Miroku, creo que cumpliste tu cometido- dijo el mitad demonio.

-Y que hay de ti Inuyasha….. Parece que tu tampoco te quedaste atrás….-

Los dos suspiraron…..

**FIN**

Bueno, este fue el segundo capitulo de mi fic. Espero que les haya gustado, creo que en algunas partes me quedo algo flojo. Manden reviews, please!.

Tengo algo que aclarar. Algunas pudieron pensar que soy mujer. La verdad es que soy chico. Eso era todo.


End file.
